Desperate Measures
by Zania
Summary: [shounen ai] Heero will do anything to get Duo to notice he's interested in him...


**Title:** Desperate Measures  
**Author:** Zania  
**Pairings:** 2x1  
**Warning:** yaoi, lime-ish, Heero POV 

* * *

Part 1

It's Friday night again.

He leaves every Friday night, no matter what. The only things that seem to prevent him from going are missions. Otherwise, he's gone. It's like clockwork. Around nine o'clock he gets in the shower. God knows what he does in there, for he doesn't come out till around ten, fully dressed and ready to go. 

The odd thing is that he doesn't leave right away. He remains in our room for about fifteen more minutes, parading himself in those tight leather pants or those low rise jeans that show just enough of his stomach to make my eyes linger a little too long. 

I think he's noticed.

Not that he can call me on it. He does it twice as often. Like when I'm just out of the shower with a towel around my waist, or when I'm out working on my Gundam with my shirt off. His eyes linger, too.

No. He's not obvious about it, but I'm not blind either.

I think he thinks I am. I think that's why I get these little shows every Friday night before he goes out, to see if I'm looking; to see if I'm paying attention to what he's wearing, where he's going, what he's doing.

Well, I am. I've been paying very close attention.

I've seen what he's wearing. It's always something tight and black, something that shows off his body to the fullest degree possible. Tonight it was the sleeveless mesh shirt with the vinyl pants that cling to every curve of his body. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, especially his ass.

I know where he's going. Oh, not the exact place, though that wouldn't be too difficult to find out. It's always a club; no matter where we're staying, he always seems to find one in the area. He goes to lose himself, to forget about the wars for just a few hours, to act like a normal teenager. I don't think we'll ever fit into that category, war or not.

And I know what he's doing. He goes dancing, goes to move with dozens of people to the beat of the music, imitating the act that he comes home reeking of, whether he does it or not. I don't think he does it though. 

Not that I think he's innocent, but he believes that it's something for lovers, not for complete strangers. There needs to be a relationship, otherwise you're just using them for sex.

See, I do listen to his endless babbling. 

I know he says alot more than he would if he **knew** I was listening. But I needed that. I needed to make sure that he's really flirting with me, not just talking the way he does to the others. I needed to make sure that the looks are for me and no-one else. I needed to make sure that it was my name he was moaning in his dreams.

It is...

Tonight I'm going to do something about it.

I've been thinking about this for a while now. I want him to know that I'm interested, that I want him just as much as he wants me, that I want to move our relationship up to a more... intimate level. 

The problem is that I don't know how to go about it. I've tried telling him.... I'm not that great with words. I just can't do it, openly flirt the way he can, at least not verbally. So I've tried making advances instead, but that doesn't work either. I always chicken out at the last minute. There have been times that I've had the perfect opportunity to kiss him, the perfect moment, and I always miss it. I end up arguing with myself for so long that the moment passes.

Well, tonight I'm not going to give myself a chance to back out. The situation calls for desperate measures and I'm willing to go through with them.

Stretching, I log off the computer, leaving it on as I turn off the lights. He hates it when I leave it on at night because it lights up the room with an eerie blue glow, but I want to make sure he can see when he gets home. I know it'll be late and he's always courteous enough not to turn the lights on, but it is critical that he can see me when he gets home.

He also knows not to touch my computer.

So now, in the dimly lit room, I strip down to nothing, laying down on my bed without a thing on my body. I've done this before, but if you give me an hour, I'll start to doubt myself and will end up putting my boxers on. I have a plan, though. 

The first thing is to cure my insomnia because I know that laying nude like this, waiting for Duo to return, I won't fall asleep. The anticipation will be too great and it will give me too much time to worry. Reaching into the bedside drawer, I pull out a few sleeping pills. They'll only last for a few hours, but that's all I need. I've used these before, so I know they'll only take a few minutes to begin working. 

Pulling a box out from under the bed, I remove the two items critical to the final step of my plan. I set a small key on his bed, tied with a bright yellow ribbon, so he won't miss it or lose it, even with the room mostly dark. Returning to my own bed, I lay back, the second item on my stomach, the metal cold on my skin.

This time I won't back out.

Lifting my hands above my head, I handcuff my hands to the headboard and wait for sleep to hit me.

  


To Be Continued...

* * *

This story is currently incomplete... but I can't post the rest here. If you'd like to read the rest, which includes the lemon, please visit http: / / sweetlysour.net / zania.html 


End file.
